memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Harry Kim
Fähnrich Harry S.L. Kim ist ein Sternenflottenoffizier, der als Operations Manager auf der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] arbeitet, als diese im Delta-Quadranten strandet. Persönliches Kindheit und Jugend Harry Kim wird im Jahr 2349 in South Carolina auf der Erde geboren. Seine Lieblingssportart ist Volleyball, aber er spielt auch Klarinette im Julliard-Jugendsinfonieorchester. Als er die Sternenflottenakademie besucht, ist er für ein Jahr lang Herausgeber der dortigen Zeitung. Auf der Akademie teilt er sich ein Zimmer mit James Mooney MacAllister. Da dieser bis spät in die Nacht lernt, legt sich Kim eine Augenmaske zu, um Schlafen zu können. ( ) Während seiner Zeit in der Akademie wird er ein guter Freund von Lyndsay Ballard. Er wechselt sogar seine Kurse, um mit Lyndsay zusammen zu sein. Sie lehrt ihn das Eislaufen, obwohl er die Kälte hasst. Bevor er sie im Jahr 2376 wiedertrifft, gibt er nie zu, dass er in sie verliebt ist. ( ) Harry schließt die Akademie bei Sternzeit 47918 ab. Er erhält einen Posten an Bord der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] bei Sternzeit 47923 im Jahr 2371. ( ) Er hat eine Freundin auf der Erde. ( ) Auf der Voyager 2371 thumb|left|Quark bietet ein Geschäft an Harry Kim ist Operations Manager auf der Voyager. Er geht auf Deep Space Nine an Bord und gerät dort in Probleme mit dem Barbesitzer Quark. Dieser möchte ihm Schmuck für seine Mutter zu überteuerten Preisen verkaufen. Harry verhält sich so unsicher und tappt in das Fettnäpfchen hinein. Tom Paris rettet ihn aus der Situation und die beiden beginnen ein Gespräch. Tom meint, er solle sich lieber von ihm fernhalten, denn er habe keinen guten Ruf. Harry möchte wissen, warum, und Tom meint, dass würde er bald erfahren. Später, im Kasino, erzählen Harry zwei Crewmitgliedern, dass Tom Paris einen Bericht gefälscht hat, aus der Sternenflotte flog und dann für den Maquis gearbeitet hat. Tom gibt Harry den Tipp, sich von ihm fernzuhalten, aber dieser sagt ihm deutlich, dass nur er sich selbst seine Freunde aussuche. Als Harry Captain Kathryn Janeway das erste Mal begegnet, ist er sehr nervös. Er steht stocksteif da und bringt kaum ein Wort heraus. Als er es nun doch schafft, spricht er sie - vorschriftsmäßig mit Sir an, doch sie meint, ihr wäre Captain wesentlich lieber. Auch macht sie ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er bequem stehen darf. Anschließend bringt sie ihn an seine Station und bitten ihn diese zu übernehmen, was er gerne tut. Wenig später versucht er erfolglos die Verlagerungswelle der Phalanx des Fürsorgers zu zerstreuen, welche die Voyager in den Delta-Quadranten versetzt. Dort ortet er die Phalanx und legt ihr Bild auf den Hauptschirm. Kurze Zeit später, wird er mit der restlichen Schiffsbesatzung auf die Phalanx gebeamt. Dort entdeckt er mit Tom Paris die sporozystianische Lebensform. Daraufhin wird die Besatzung gewaltsam, medizinisch untersucht. Nach der Untersuchung, wird er jedoch nicht, wie der Rest der Besatzung auf die Voyager gebeamt, sondern zu den Ocampa geschickt. ( ) Bei den Ocampa, trifft er auf die Halbklingonin B'Elanna Torres und erfährt, dass sie von dem Maquisschiff stammt, dass die Voyager verfolgte. Von den Ocampa werden sie informiert, dass sie an einer schweren, tödlich verlaufenden Krankheit leiden. Sie können eine Krankenschwester überzeugen, ihnen bei der Flucht zu helfen. So gelingt es ihnen einen Tunnel zu erreichen, der von der unterirdischen Stadt der Ocampa an die Planetenoberfläche führt. Auf dem Weg dorthin, werden sie von einem gemeinsamen Außenteam der Voyager ''und der ''Val Jean gerettet. ( ) Als die Voyager in einer Subraumspalte gefangen wird, ist Harry Kim auf der Brücke. Kurze Zeit später ruft ihn der Doktor und bittet um ein Reparaturteam, da er schrumpft. Harry teilt ihm mit, dass sie gerade sehr beschäftigt sind und sich so bald wie möglich darum kümmern werden. Als die Voyager von der Singularität weiter beeinträchtigt wird, überprüft Kim die Navigationslogbücher. Er meldet, dass sie sich 1,4 Lichtjahre fortbewegt haben, aber die Sternenkarte die alte Position anzeigt. ( ) Als die Voyager einen Planeten mit vermeintlichen Dilithiumvorkommen untersucht, arbeitet Kim an seiner Brückenkonsole. Er bildet mit Chakotay und Neelix das Außenteam, dass dieses Vorkommen untersucht. Kim kann keine Spuren von Dilithium finden. Nachdem Neelix angegriffen und seine Lungen entwendet wurden, kehren sie auf die Voyager zurück. Bei der Suche nach den Fremden, analysiert Kim den Asteroiden, zu dem diese geflohen sind und meldet kurze Zeit später, dass die Wände des Asteroiden das Bild der beiden Schiffe reflektieren. Zusammen mit Tuvok, kann er das reale Schiff aufspüren. ( ) Nachdem die Voyager auf einen Nebel trifft, analysiert Kim dessen Zusammensetzung und mögliche Gefahren für das Raumschiff. Nachdem ein Energieabfluss beginnt, schaltet er alle nicht lebenswichtigen Systeme ab. Später wird er von Tom Paris, der zuvor das Schloss seines Quartiers geknackt hat, geweckt. Die beiden gehen daraufhin aufs Holodeck. Später bedient Harry seine Konsole, als sie Vorbereitungen treffen die verletzte Lebensform zu heilen. Bei der Heilung der Lebensform, setzt er Ionen frei, um der Voyager die Annäherung an die Wunde der Lebensform zu ermöglichen. Später lädt er Captain Janeway auf das Holodeck ein, wo sie dann mit weiteren Besatzungsmitgliedern das Programm Paris 3 spielen. ( ) Kim entdeckt mit den Schiffssensoren kurz darauf ein Wurmloch, welches sich als Verbindung in den Alpha-Quadranten herausstellt. Tom Paris schlägt daraufhin vor, beim Astronomischen Komitee der Föderation zu beantragen dieses Wurmloch Harry-Kim-Wurmloch zu nennen. Nachdem erkannt wird, dass dieses Wurmloch zu klein für das Schiff ist, schlägt Harry vor, es zu benutzen, um eine Nachricht in die Heimat zu übermitteln. Er startet eine Mikrosonde, welche in einem Wirbel hängen bleibt. Jedoch erkennt er, dass die Sonde von Jemandem gescannt wurde. Daraufhin untersucht er Möglichkeiten, eine Sprachverbindung herzustellen. Zusammen mit B'Elanna Torres, gelingt es ihm das fremde Schiff zu rufen. Später arbeitet er auch an der Herstellung einer visuellen Verbindung sowie der Ermöglichung eines Transports. ( ) Kim fliegt mit Tom Paris in einem Shuttle zur Heimatwelt der Baneaner. Dort werden sie von Doktor Tolen Ren zum Abendessen eingeladen. Nachdem ihr Gastgeber ermordet wird, werden die beiden lange verhört. Trinkwasser wird ihnen verweigert. Als Paris unter Mordverdacht festgehalten wird, wird Kim gezwungen ohne ihn zu starten. Während der Doktor ihn auf der Krankenstation behandelt, berichtet er Janeway und Tuvok was geschehen ist. Später bedient er seine Brückenkonsole und meldet den Schildstatus nach dem Angriff der Numiri. Auch fliegt er mit Tom Paris als Köder für die Numiri mit einem Shuttle los. Nachdem das Shuttle geentert wird, werden sie rausgebeamt. Als Tuvok die Baneaner mit seinen Ermittlungsergebnissen konfrontiert, gehört auch Kim zum Außenteam. ( ) thumb|left|Harry wacht im Zenotaph auf thumb|Der Captain rät ihm nachzudenken Harry ist in dem Außenteam, das einen Asteroid untersucht, auf dem ein neues chemisches Element gefunden wurde. Durch eine Subraumvakuole wird er in die Welt der Vhnori gezogen. Er wacht in einer Art Sarg - einen Zenotaph auf. Dieser wird zusammen mit den Vakuolen genutzt, um die Sterbenden der Vhnori in die nächste Emanation - ihr Leben nach dem Tod zu schicken. Sie sind der Meinung, dass Harry von dort aus zu ihnen gekommen ist. Er wird ausführlich befragt, kann aber keinen Angaben machen. Die Vhnori können nicht verstehen, dass Harry von einem Raumschiff kommt. Hatil Garan, ein Vhnori der sich auf der Übergang in die nächste Emanation vorbereitet, tauscht mit ihm den Platz und Harry hüllt sich in die Leichentücher und wird über eine Art Stromschlag im Zenotaphen getötet. Er gelangt auch wirklich in einer Vakuole auf einer Asterioden in der Nähe der Voyager und kann wiederbelebt werden. Er möchte so schnell wie möglich seinen Dienst wieder aufnehmen, doch Captain Janeway möchte, dass er sich Zeit nimmt um über die Erlebnisse nachzudenken. ( ) Kurze Zeit später, sitzt er mit Tom Paris im Kasino. Dort wird er von B'Elanna Torres und Seska darauf angesprochen, ob er sich mit einer der Delaney-Schwestern getroffen hat. Daraufhin berichtet er, wie er mit Jenny Delaney auf dem Holodeck in Venedig aus einer Gondel gefallen ist. Als die Voyager von Gathorel Labin nach Sikaris eingeladen wird, trifft Harry eine junge Frau, namens Eudana. Diese macht mit ihm eine Reise mit dem sikarianischen Raumtrajektor zu dem fernen Planeten Alastria. Während die beiden den Sonnenaufgang betrachten, wird Harry klar, dass Alastria sich in einem anderen Sonnensystem, als Sikaris befindet. Eudana informiert ihn, dass sie fast 30.000 Lichtjahre weit gereist sind. Umgehend will Harry nach Sikaris zurückkehren, um Captain Janeway darüber zu informieren. Bei der anschließenden Lagebesprechung der Führungsoffiziere, schlägt Kim vor den Sikarianern die Schiffsbibliothek als Tauschobjekt anzubieten. Noch während der Verhandlungen zwischen Janeway und Labin, wird er von Eudana zu einem Treffen mit Jaret Otel gebracht, der ihm eröffnet, dass Labin ihnen den Trajektor niemals überlassen wird. Stattdessen ist er bereit ihnen die Technologie im Tausch gegen die Schiffsbibliothek zu übergeben. Kim informiert umgehend Janeway über dieses Angebot, welches der Captain jedoch ablehnt. ( ) Wenig später gehört Harry Kim zu einem Außenteam unter Chakotay und Neelix, dass Nahrungsmittel sucht. Nachdem auf der Voyager ein Kazon-Schiff entdeckt wird, lässt Janeway das Außenteam hochbeamen. Da Seska nicht gefunden werden kann, begibt sich Chakotay auf die Suche nach ihr und übergibt Kim das Kommando. Harry lässt daraufhin, dass Außenteam aufs Schiff beamen. Nachdem sie den Notruf eines Kazon-Schiffes empfangen, analysiert Kim die Sensordaten, um festzustellen, ob es eine Falle ist. Auf dem Schiff findet die Crew Hinweise, dass ein Besatzungsmitglied das Schiff an die Kazon verraten hat. Später ortet Kim eine nicht autorisierte Transporterbenutzung. Nachdem sich herausstellt, dass es Seska ist, erfasst er sie mit dem Transporter und beamt sie nach einem Zwischenfall raus. Nachdem ein zweites Schiff der Kazon eintrifft, meldet er Janeway, dass sie gerufen werden. Ebenso nimmt er einen weiteren Ruf des Majes Culluh entgegen, der Janeway davor warnt, das Kazon-Schiff zu betreten. ( ) Harry besucht in seiner Freizeit das Holodeck und spielt dort ein Programm, welches die englische Heldensage Beowulf nachstellt. Dabei verschwindet er. Die Untersuchung dieses Vorfalls ergibt, dass er von einer photonischen Lebensform gefangen genommen wurde. Diese beabsichtigt auf diese Weise Proben photonischer Materie, welche die Voyager gesammelt hatte, zurückzuerlangen. Nachdem auch Chakotay und Tuvok auf dem Holodeck verschwinden, wird der Doktor entsandt, um die Situation zu klären. Daraufhin werden die Offiziere im Austausch gegen die photonischen Proben freigelassen. Jedoch kann sich Harry an nichts erinnern, nachdem er das Holodeck betreten hatte. ( ) Nachdem ein Außenteam auf einem Planeten vermisst wird, analysiert Harry ein Höhlensystem und informiert Janeway darüber, dass nach ihren Scans ein Tunnel scheinbar seine Position verändert hat. Da erwogen wird ein Rettungsteam zu schicken, bringt Kim zum Ausdruck, dass sie eine Spur aus Brotkrümeln hinterlassen könnten, um nicht den Kontakt zu verlieren. Nachdem sie entdecken, dass die Vidiianer ihr Außenteam gefangen halten, arbeitet Harry mit an einer Möglichkeit, das vidiianische Kraftfeld zu durchdringen. ( ) Als die bioneuralen Gelpacks des Schiffes infiziert werden, und einige von ihnen ausfallen, checkt Kim die Transporterlogbücher, welche jedoch keine Erklärung liefern. Nachdem die Lebenserhaltung und der Antrieb sowie kurze Zeit später das Gravitationsgitter auf Deck 8 ausfallen, meldet er dies Janeway. Nachdem alle Bakterien durch eine Erhitzung des Schiffes abgetötet wurden, fährt er wieder die Lebenserhaltungssysteme hoch. ( ) Die Sensoren der Voyager entdecken eine Rostspur im Weltall. Weil Harry dieses Vorkommen nicht erklären kann, folgt das Schiff dieser Spur zu einem Planeten. Unterwegs entdecken sie auch Benzin. Sie folgen dieser Spur zunächst zu einem Auto und dann zu einem von Menschen bewohnten Planeten. Nachdem sie dort angekommen sind, scannt Harry den Planeten. Nachdem es beim Landen einige Schäden durch EM-Entladungen gibt, überbrückt er die UDN-Leitung. Er gehört auch zu dem Außenteam, dass die Quelle des Notsignals sucht und in einem alten Flugzeug findet. Daraufhin analysiert er die Quelle des Notsignals und stellt fest, dass die Energie von einem fremdartigen Fusionsgenerator stammt. Das Außenteam entdeckt kurz darauf eine Vielzahl an Menschen, die in Stasiskammern liegen. Daraufhin findet eine Lagebesprechung statt. Bei dieser stellt Harry die Frage, wo die Außerirdischen sind, die das taten. Nachdem beschlossen wurde, die Menschen aufzuwecken, gehört Harry zu dem Außenteam, dass diese Operation durchführt. Da alle Kryoröhren an einer Energiequelle hängen, belebt er alle Menschen gleichzeitig wieder. Kurze Zeit später werden er und die anderen Mitglieder des Außenteams von Fred Noonan als Geiseln genommen. Janeway versucht ihre Geiselnehmer zu überzeugen, dass sie von der Erde entführt wurden. Auf Earharts Einwurf, dass sie vom Mars stammen könnten, erwidert er, dass dieser 2104 von Menschen kolonisiert wurde. Die Geiselnahme kann friedlich beigelegt werden und auf dem Planeten trifft die Besatzung auf die Nachfahren der Menschen aus den Kryoröhren. Diese bieten der Besatzung der Voyager an, sich auf dem Planeten anzusiedeln. Darüber spricht Kim mit B'Elanna im Kasino. Als er Verständnis dafür äußert, dass jemand sich entschließen könnte, auf dem Planeten zu bleiben, erwidert Torres, dass die Erde ihre Heimat ist. ( ) Als das Schiff auf eine Lebensform trifft, die im Weltraum lebt, analysiert Kim diese Wesen mit den Sensoren. Wenig später erkennt er, dass das Schiff von der fremden Lebensform magnetisch angezogen wird. Diese lagern sich an das Schiff an, welches daraufhin von einem größeren Wesen angegriffen wird. Später startet er eine Sonde, um die große Lebensform abulenken, was jedoch misslingt. Jedoch hat Chakotay die Idee, dass das Schiff rollen muss und wie die kleinen Kreaturen ihre Farbe ändern muss. Dazu löst er einen Plasmaausstoß aus und vollführt eine Rolle mit dem Schiff. ( ) 2372 Nachdem Chakotays Shuttle bei einer Außenmission überfällig wird, meldet er, dass er ihn auf allen Frequenzen gerufen, aber keine Antwort erhalten hat. Als das Schiff ein Trümmerfeld erreicht, analysiert Kim dieses und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht Chakotays Shuttle sein kann. Wenig später beamt er Proben eines weiteren Trümmerfeldes an Bord, welches tatsächlich die Trümmer von Chakotays Shuttle sind. Bei der anschließenden Lagebesprechung, meldet er, dass sie eine Verlagerungswelle in den Trümmern entdeckt haben. Daher besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sich Chakotay weggebeamt hat. Bei der Suchoperation für Chakotay, scannt er permanent den Weltraum. ( ) Als der Doktor durch eine Fehlfunktion, eine Art Holosimulation durchlebt, arbeiten er und Tuvok daran, den Doktor zu befreien, was ihnen nach sechs Stunden auch gelingt. ( ) )}}Während Kes mit den meisten Führungsoffizieren auf dem Holodeck ihren zweiten Geburtstag feiert, muss Harry seinen Dienst auf der Brücke absolvieren. Dies bereitet ihm wenig Freude, weshalb er Tuvok, der das Kommando über die Brücke hat, mehrfach meldet, dass er Diagnosen von diversen technischen Geräten abgeschlossen hat. Tuvok erkennt, dass er an den Feierlichkeiten auf dem Holodeck teilnehmen will, weist ihn darauf hin, dass sein Dienst noch 34 Minuten dauert und lässt ihn daher eine Routineinspektion der Energieleitung auf dem Holodeck durchführen. Gerade als Harry hocherfreut die Brücke verlassen will, trifft die Voyager auf eine Anomalie, weshalb Harry auf seine Station zurückkehren muss. Er analysiert die Anomalie, welche den Weltraum völlig neu zu strukturieren scheint. Er hält die Anomalie für eine Raumverzerrungswelle. Er meldet Tuvok, dass diese das Warpfeld hat zusammenbrechen lassen und begibt sich zu Janeway. Er trifft auf Walter Baxter und die beiden müssen erkennen, dass sich die Position der Räume des Schiffes verändert hat. Kim gelangt so wieder auf das Holodeck, wo er den Doktor antrifft, der von Sandrine geküsst wird. Der Doktor informiert ihn anschließend, dass der Captain und die anderen Offiziere aufgebrochen sind, um das Phänomen zu untersuchen. Wenig später, treffen Torres, Neelix und Kes wieder vor dem Holodeck ein. Sie halten eine Lagebesprechung ab. Bei dieser merkt Kim an, dass es eine Noteinstiegsluke hinter der Brücke gibt. Er will versuchen, diese zu erreichen. Zusammen mit Janeway kriecht er durch eine Jeffriesröhre. Dabei kommt der Captain in Kontakt mit einer Raumanomalie und wird verletzt. Harry bringt sie auf das Holodeck zurück. Dort besprechen die Führungsoffiziere die Lage. Torres schlägt vor, einen Schockimpuls zu erzeugen, um die Anomalie aufzulösen. Chakotay genehmigt diesen Plan gegen Tuvoks Bedenken. Nachdem er diesen mit Torres durchgeführt hat, breitet sich die Anomalie jedoch im Maschinenraum aus und verschlingt weitere Teile des Schiffs. Man entscheidet sich, nichts zu unternehmen. Daraufhin durchläuft die Anomalie das Schiff ohne Schäden zu verursachen und hinterlässt eine große Datenmenge in den Computerspeichern des Schiffs. ( ) Als die Voyager Kurs auf den Höllenplaneten nimmt, um Nahrungsmittel aufzunehmen, spielt Harry in seinem Quartier Klarinette. Dort wird er von Paris aufgesucht, der wegen eines Streits mit Neelix, um Rat sucht. Harry spielt ihm auf der Klarinette etwas vor, um ihn aufzuheitern. Als Tom das Stück zu fröhlich ist, erkundigt er sich nach dem Grund. Paris antwortet, dass er sich in Kes verliebt hat. Kim meint, dass er Ärger aus dem Weg gehen sollte und spielt ihm ein weiteres Stück. Nachdem sie den Planeten erreicht haben, erhält er von Chakotay den Auftrag einen Weg zu finden, die Kommunikation mit dem Außenteam aufrecht zu erhalten. Er kommt zu dem Ergebnis, dass es atmosphärische Fenster gibt, in denen ein Beamen möglich wäre. Als das Shuttle von Paris und Neelix auf dem Planeten abstürzt, informiert er Kes über den Fortgang der Rettungsmission und tröstet sie. Als plötzlich ein fremdes Schiff die Voyager angreift, begibt er sich auf seine Station. Nachdem das unbekanntes Raumschiff vor der Voyager stoppt, meldet Harry, dass sie ihre Waffen deaktiviert haben. Wenig später informiert er Janeway, dass sich das Transportfenster wieder geöffnet hat. ( ) Wenig später installiert er mit B'Elanna Holoemitter in Schlüsselbereichen des Schiffes, um dem Doktor ein Verlassen der Krankenstation zu ermöglichen. Jedoch scheitert dieser Plan, der Doktor wird nur sehr klein materialisiert. Janeway kritisiert Kim daraufhin, weil sie viel zu tun hat und nicht alles liegen lassen kann. Nachdem Captain Janeway Figuren aus einem Holoroman auf einem Gang des Schiffes erscheinen, befragt sie Torres, ob dies mit ihrem Versuch den Doktor in andere Schiffsteile zu projezieren zusammenhängen kann. Torres und Kim verneinen dies jedoch. Nachdem sie Kontakt mit einem Raumschiff der Botha hergestellt haben, ortet er seltsame Energiewerte, die sich als Angriff durch die Botha herausstellen. Er analysiert später die Strahlen, mit denen die Botha Halluzinationen bei den meisten Besatzungsmitgliedern hervorrufen. Jedoch ist er Sekunden später handlungsunfähig, da er seine Freundin Libby auf dem Monitor sieht. ( ) Auf der Suche nach einem Polyferranit-Vorkommen, stößt die Voyager auf einem Planeten auf ein Relikt, dass das Symbol des Kautschukbaumvolkes von der Erde trägt. Daraufhin untersucht man eine Warpspur, welche von diesem Planeten wegführt. Diese führt sie zu einem weiteren Planeten, auf dem Harry jedoch keine Lebenszeichen feststellen kann. Janeway lässt ihn auf allen Frequenzen eine Dauerbotschaft senden, in der sie erklären wer sie sind und woher sie kommen. Wenig später meldet er sich auf der Krankenstation, da er sich nicht gut fühlt. Der Doktor, welcher gerade eine holografische Version der levodianischen Grippe durchlebt, antwortet ihm, dass er sich auch nicht gut fühle und sich darüber nicht beklage. Nachdem die Voyager beim Versuch auf dem Planeten zu landen, in einen Zyklon gerät, schlägt er vor, auf Warp zu gehen. Paris entgegnet, dass das Schiff es ohne Trägheitsdämpfer vielleicht schafft, die Mannschaft, dann aber nur noch Flecken an der Wand wären. ( ) Nachdem sporozystianische Lebenszeichen entdeckt werden, scannt Harry nach der Ursache und entdeckt die Quelle zehn Lichtjahre entfernt. Daraufhin bereiten er und Torres das Hexi-prismatische Feld vor, um den zweiten Fürsorger zu lokalisieren. Nachdem die Voyager die Phalanx von Suspiria erreicht, ortet er über 2000 Ocampa-Lebenszeichen. Die anschließenden Gespräche mit Tanis, dem Anführer der Ocampa, führen dazu, dass er sie in die Region des Weltraums führt, in der Suspiria lebt. Dort angekommen, scannt Kim die Region, findet allerdings keine Hinweise auf Suspiria. ( ) Wenig später fängt er ein Sternenflottensignal auf. Dieses führt die Voyager zu einem Nebel, in welchem das Schiff von den Kazon-Nistrim angegriffen und ein Transportermodul entwendet wird. Insbesondere durch Chakotays persönlichen Einsatz, kann es jedoch zerstört und der Commander zurückgeholt werden. ( ) 2373 Harry wird in einen Angehörigen der Taresianer transformiert. Im wird suggeriert, dass er nicht von der Erde abstammt. In Wahrheit ist dies normale Praxis der Taresianer, um sich fortzupflanzen zu können, denn sie benötigen die Gene von Außenstehenden. Dabei sterben die männlichen Elternteile allerdings immer. Harry gelingt schlussendlich die Flucht. ( ) 2374 thumb|Kal-toh - Harry ist am gewinnen Lieutenant Commander Tuvok bringt Harry das vulkanische Spiel Kal-toh bei. ( ) 2375 2376 2377 Freunde Tom Paris Tom Paris ist Harrys bester Freund auf der Voyager. Tom bemerkt schnell, dass Harry einen guten Freund braucht und rettet ihn aus manch ungünstiger Situation. Schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung muss er Harry vor dem Schlitzohr Quark retten. ( ) Schon kurz nach dem Stranden im Delta-Quadranten, versucht Tom Harry davon zu überzeugen, sich mit einer der Delaney-Schwestern zu verabreden. Harry lehnt dies jedoch wegen seiner Freundin auf der Erde ab. ( ) Tom und Harry sind in ihrer Freizeit oft auf den Holodeck. ( ) Hobbies Klarinette Harry spielt Klarinette. An Bord der Voyager ist er Mitglied der Jazzcombo Harry Kim und die Kimtones ( ). Außerdem spielt er Saxophon. ( ) Holodeck Gemeinsam mit Tom Paris ist er Fan von Captain Proton und durchlebt als Buster Kincaid die Abenteuer der Holoroman-Reihe Die Abenteuer des Captain Proton ( ) Wissenswertes Harry Kim verliebt sich des Öfteren in Personen oder entwickelt Gefühle für: * ein Hologramm, Marayna ( ) * Seven of Nine ( ) * Megan Delaney ( ) * Derran Tal ( ) * Lyndsay Ballard ( ) * eine Attentäterin, Irina ( ) Leider erwidern diese Personen seine Gefühle nicht oder es ist kein weiterer Kontakt möglich. Alternative Leben Subraumspalten Kim arbeitet mit B'Elanna und Tuvok an einem Rettungsplan für Janeway und Paris, die auf der Oberfläche eines zerstörten Planeten in einer Subraumspalte gefangen sind. Der Rettungsversuch führt jedoch erst zur Zerstörung des Planeten. Als Janeway dieses Zeitparadoxon erkennt, kann sie diese Katastrophe verhindern. ( ) Zeitstrom Harry lebt 2372 in San Francisco, wo er im Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte arbeitet und mit Libby verlobt ist. ( ) Kes’ Zeitsprünge Harry Kim heiratet Linnis Paris, die Tochter von Tom Paris und Kes. Das Paar hat einen Sohn mit dem Namen Andrew ( ) Quantenslipstream Der Versuch, die Heimreise der Voyager mit Hilfe eines experimentellen Quantenslipstreamantriebs zu verkürzen scheitert. Die Voyager stürzt auf einem Planeten ab, die Crew überlebt diesen Absturz jedoch nicht. Harry Kim und Chakotay sind die einzigen Überlebenden, da sie mit dem Delta Flyer vor der Voyager fliegen. ( ) Späte Heimkehr der Voyager thumb|''Captain Kim (2404) in einer alternativen Zeitlinie'' In einer alternativen Zeitlinie im Jahr 2404 kommandiert Harry Kim die [[USS Rhode Island|USS Rhode Island]]. ( ) Chronologie *Sternzeit 47918: Abschluss an der Sternenflottenakademie, Eintritt in den Rang des Fähnrichs ( ). *Sternzeit 47923: Wird auf die USS Voyager versetzt ( ). *Sternzeit 48315: Die Voyager geht in den Badlands verloren ( ). *Sternzeit 50249: Die Voyager wird offiziell für verloren erklärt ( ). *Sternzeit 51462: Die Sternenflotte erhält Signale der USS Voyager aus dem Delta-Quadranten, Harry Kim zählt zu den Überlebenden. *Sternzeit zwischen 52619,2 und 52647: Formaler Verweis für eine intime Beziehung mit einer Varro-Frau ohne vorherige Zustimmung des Doktors und eines Vorgesetzten ( ). *Sternbzeit 54274,7: Harry übernimmt das Kommando über ein Raumschiff der Kraylor.( ) *Sternzeit 54973: Die Voyager kehrt in den Alpha-Quadranten zurück ( ). Datei:Harry Kim 2371.jpg|2371 Datei:Harry Kim 2371 Sternzeit 48975.jpg|2371 (später) Datei:Harry Kim 2373.jpg|2373 Datei:Harry Kim 2374.jpg|2374 Datei:Harry Kim 2375.jpg|2375 Datei:Harry Kim 2376.jpg|2376 Datei:Harry Kim 2377.jpg|2377 Zitate thumb|Der junge Harry hat mendakanische Pocken }} }} Hintergrundinformationen Auftritte Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher war Taylor Chong, der junge Harry in war Kenny Yee.}} Externe Links * * * Harry Kim - Datenbankeintrag auf StarTrek.com ca:Harry Kim Kim, Harry Kim, Harry en:Harry Kim es:Harry Kim fr:Harry Kim ja:ハリー・キム nl:Harry Kim pl:Harry Kim pt:Harry Kim ro:Harry Kim ru:Гарри Ким sr:Хари Ким